Star Dreamer, Sky Wisher
by Alinime.-.believe
Summary: Alinime has lived a hard life, and is locking her feelings away from everyone. But what happens when she meets a certain war vet and finally opens up? FlippyXOC :Chapter 6, Yes, it's a midget, is out. Please R&R!: :NOW ACCEPTING OC's! :DDDD :
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**This is my first story on here (also my first HTF story ever) so I hope you enjoy! I would like to thank my 2 good friends on Quizilla, dragonvampyre and Icesis, for allowing me to use their characters, Dragon and Icesis.**

**Also, please note that I do not own anything in this story except my OC, Alinime. Icesis and Dragon belong to Icesis and dragonvampyre. Also, Happy Tree Friends and all its characters belong to Mondo Media.**

* * *

Quietly sitting on a dock was Russell, awaiting lunch to throw itself against the hook of the fishing pole. He hadn't gotten a nibble, and he hadn't eaten for days, but his long awaited happiness had arrived.

"Ruussellllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!" A farmiliar voice called. Russell turned and smiled a bit, and the girl ran up to him and hugged him.

"How ARE you, big cousin?" she continued.

"I've been better," he replied flatly.

"What's wrong? Besides the fact that you haven't seen me in almost five years..."

Russell had that look on his face that said, 'Say that again and you'll get socked in the nose.'

"Seriously, what's wrong?" She asked again. Russell just shook his head a little. "Oh, it's...kinda personal...?" He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He convinced her. "I just really don't feel like talking right now."

"Okay then. I understand. Hey, want me to catch a fish for you? I'm really hungry. All I had was a tiny oatmeal raisin cookie and the kid next to me on the train stole it and now I'm broke."

Russell smiled. "Well, I almost guarantee that this lake is cookie free. Eh, what the heck, give it a shot."

"Yay!" The girl cheered as she cast the line and waited patiently. All of a sudden, the fishing pole began to bend as she tugged away. "Russell, don't just sit there, help me out with this thing!" She yelled as he grabbed her and pulled. They were about to pull the fish right out of the water when she slipped from Russell's grip and flew into the air.

"RUUUUUUSSELLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"I'M COMIN', ALINIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Russell shouted as he dove into the lake.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...I have a lot of writer's block right now, But I will have chapter 2 out ASAP. For now, you're gonna have to wait. Please review and no flaming ~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Weirdest Experience

**Still sorry for the short first chapter, guys. My brain just doesn't seem to wanna work this week, but I'll keep trying. I hope you all liked it so far. Please R&R and no flaming. Oh, yeah, I'm not sure if it's going to be this chapter or the next, but Icesis will come in soon. Also, the pronunciations for the characters are: Alinime, (AAL-ih-neim) Icesis (EYE-sis) and Dragon (you already know :3 ) I can never come up with good chapter names, so I'll just leave them as is. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Despite being drenched in lake water, Alinime was still excited as ever.

"Even though I was pulled through miles of polluted lake water, filled with man-eating creatures and poisonous plant life, that's not gonna stop me!" She triumphantly yelled.

"From what, Ali?" Russell questioned.

"Um.....I don't know. But I'm okay, _aaaaand_ look at all the fish I managed to catch!" She shouted as she pulled up a giant bag that seemed to weigh a ton. It opened by itself and there were hundreds of fish gasping for breath.

Russell was amazed. All he could say was "......wow......"

"This looks like enough to last us a week," Alinime said. "Anyway, you know I'm new to Happy Tree Town, but I think I can get around on my own." She looked around a little before continuing. "You don't happen to have a restroom here, do you?"

" Yar, course we do. See that big tree over yonder?"

"Gotcha."

"No, not THE TREE!"

"Hehe...Sorry..."

"When you get to the tree, turn left and then left again and it should be right there."

"Ah, thanks, Russell!" And with that last line, Alinime raced across the field. Upon coming back, she ran into a green squirrel who was bouncing like a jackhammer.

"HI I'M NUTTY DO YOU HAVE ANY CANDY CUZ I NEED CANDY SO DO YOU HAVE CANDY HMMMMM?!?" He shouted.

"That's lovely. Unfortunately, I have no candy. Now if you want to really annoy someone, go dive into the ocean and ask a great white." Alinime replied with an angry look.

"A....A great white what?" Nutty asked, suprisingly calmly.

"...Lollipop."

"AH OH HEE HAHA HA HA AH AHOO HEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nutty screamed before darting for the ocean.

"Well, that's one problem solved. Step 2:....Where the heck do I stay?"

Alinime continued on her way. _I don't even know where I'm going, do I?_ She thought to herself. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and hit her head on a pole. _Hard. _"Ow..." She muttered as she slowly got up and looked at the pole.

_Okay, first of all, where the heck did this pole come from? Wait...that's not a pole...it's a.......candy cane? What the-- _Her thoughts were cut off by seeing Nutty almost literally licking the candy cane to death.

"Look, Nutty, I'm gonna tell you this one more time. GO ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!!!" Alinime yelled as she lifted him up (with the candy cane) and threw him into a road, where a blind purple mole ran him over with a meat truck. _Wait, _She thought to herself. _why the heck are they letting a BLIND MOLE DRIVE?!? _She dove out of the way, avoiding certain death, and all of a sudden, the meat truck grew frilly pink wings and began to fly, killing several living creatures in the process. "Great," She thought out loud. "Now he's even more of a hazard. Wait...a truck...FLYING? WHAT IS THIS, ALICE IN WONDERLAND OR SOMETHING?!?!? SOMEBODY GET ME OUTTA THIS NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!.........."

"AAAH!" Alinime awoke in the same place where she bumped into the 'pole' and made sure her head was not a cheese puff.

"What. The. Heck. Okay, okay, calm down, Alinime....it was just....a dream...." She assured herself. She got up slowly, rubbing the side of her head, and walked back to the dock, hoping to find Russell there. Instead, she found a big bag and a note saying:

**Alinime,  
Went to work, and I'll be back at around 6:00 this evening. Left you some snow crab since I know you like them so much. Anyway, meet me back here.  
Russell :)**

"Wonder where he works?" Alinime asked herself, sitting down on the dock and staring at her reflection in the lake. She noticed all the fish and underwater plant life below her bare feet, and she thought it was beautiful. She grabbed her handmade travel bag and took out a camera, then took a picture of the lake. She sighed. put the camera back, and sat for a few seconds. Then out of nowhere, a shark jumped up and bit her head off, then dove back under. The rest of Alinime's body fell to the ground, and she lay there dead.

* * *

****

Wow, how sudden. Hopefully you all found this to be longer than the first chapter, but I'm sorry if it's still too short. There's lots of preparation to be done when you're going on a week long trip to North Carolina, but I'll bring my laptop with me if I can. I can't _promise _that Icesis will be in the next chapter, (since I've never actually kept a promise before) but there's a very good chance that she will. As for Dragon, she's probably gonna come in chapter 5 or 6, depending on how long my brain will allow my chapters to be. Welp, that's all I got for now. Please review! Also, I typed this whole auther's note without looking at the keyboard once, even though it was really tempting. TRUE STORY. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Visit From a Friend

**Aridokey (I like to say that instead of okeydokey) So we left off when Alinime got her head bitten off by that shark, and......yeah, that's it.  
Alinime: But what about the characters, Cici?  
Me: Oh, right. Okay, I decided that Icesis and _maybe_ Flippy are gonna be in this chapter. I can never really make up my mind, because I'm just writing this as I go. Though I can't help but think I'm....forgetting someone...  
Dragon: Hellooo?!? H-HEY! OVER HERE, YOU RETARDS!! MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE DUMBER THAN LUMPY!!!!!  
Icesis: Eh, must be nothing.  
Me: Then on with the story!  
Dragon: But--Well, y-you know what? Screw you guys, I'm outta here.  
Me: Icesis, you hear something?  
Icesis: Nope.**

* * *

Alinime woke up screaming and breathing heavily...but this wasn't the dock, this was a place waaaay different. the walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white, and the bed was--oh, what a surprise--WHITE.

"CRAZIEST. DREAM. EVER." Alinime managed to gasp.

"Bet it was," said a somewhat familiar voice. Alinime's eyes slowly adjusted from blurry to clear, and then she recognized the voice. "Icesis," She whispered. "Thank god you're here. This place is too clean and it smells like...*sniff sniff* ...hm...wet dog mixed with...*sniff* ...sponge." She looked over and saw Russell sitting in a chair by a door. She inhaled and asked, "I'm in a hospital, aren't I?"

"Bingo," Icesis replied. "Um, hey, the nurses said you can leave in like, 15 minutes or something."

"Can you get Russell in here please? I need a huuuuuuug..."

Icesis left and a few minutes later, Russell walked in with her.

"Yaaay big cousin!" Alinime yelled as she hugged him tightly, but then suddenly continued.

"WAIT A MINUTE. WAIT JUST A FREAKIN' MINUTE."

"What?" Russell asked.

"How am I still alive? I mean, that shark bit my head off and chewed it like a mad woman."

"Oooohhh, _that_. Well, you see--" Russell was about to answer, when the nurse walked in and called, "Alinime? You can go now if you like."

Alinime jumped up upon hearing that and shouted "YESSS!!!"

"Ummm.....Ali?" Icesis pointed to her, and Alinime looked, only to find out she had on a hospital coat with the entire top section ripped off. (you get it, right?)

"HOLY CRAP DON'T LOOK YOU GUYS!!!!" She shrieked, covering her body, while Icesis and Russell hid in the corner. "Okay guys...found my shirt...and...skirt..."

"Okay then. Put them on, please, before I keel over," Russell announced. A few seconds passed, followed by Alinime saying, "Oh, huh, what?"

"Put. Them on." Russell repeated. They heard some rustling of clothes, and Alinime called out, "Okay guys, I'm good."

"Finally," Icesis sighed as they all walked out the door, and Alinime continued. "So Russell, what were you going to tell me back there?"

"Yar..." He sighed. "There's some sort of...curse on this town. No matter how painful, gruesome, or horribly wrong any death is here, we always come back at a hospital in the next few hours. It could take a day for all I care."

Alinime yawned loudly, then flopped onto the grass. "I'm bored now. And I don't know why, but I'm always bored or don't know what to do. AGGHHH, SIERRA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" She looked at Icesis, who had a 'wtf...?' look on her face. "Please just ignore me," Alinime continued. Then she thought for a second before saying, "I'm hungry. Who wants fast food?"

"Eh, I guess," Icesis moaned.

"Sure, why not?" Russell added.

As they kept walking, Alinime suddenly blurted, "So, how fast can food go before it gets a ticket?" The others groaned. "Oh, come on!" She yelled. "You know you like my corny jokes..."

* * *

**I'm still really sorry if this was still too short. I'm going to North Carolina tomorrow and I need to go to bed early so we can pack. If we don't have Internet there, don't worry, I'm still gonna work on this. I have a ton of notebooks I could use so I know where I left off. If I _do _have Internet, then I will be on and updating as soon as I can. I think I'm gonna need to squeeze Flippy into the next chapter, and I CANT REMEMBER THAT ONE PERSON I FORGOT AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS!!! -*smiles slyly (is that a word?)*-  
Dragon: I hate you, Sierra.  
Me: Oh yeah, that's me. I'm Sierra and people like to call me Cici (like my 2nd favorite pizza place lol)  
Evil: I better be in the next chapter or your sweet little innocent angel here will never eat another cookie again!  
Flippy: -*gasps*- YOU TAKE THAT BACK!! -*chases Evil with a can of Cool Whip (it tastes really good)*-  
Evil: Cool Whip?! Is that the best you can do, you fat, lazy diptard?  
Flippy: DIPTARD?!? I'LL SHOW YOU DIPTARD, YOU---  
Me: -*holds up a black piece of construction paper in front of the camera*- Hehe...We're experiencing technical difficulties, so let's just---  
Evil: -*Runs over to Sierra with bowie knife in hand*- TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES MY ASS!!! GET OVER HERE YOU RETARD!!!!!  
Me: HOLY CRAP, RUN, GUYS!!!!!! -*runs away and throws a rock at Evil's head while Flippy gets in front of the camera*-  
Flippy: -*smiles cutely*- Okay, Sierra does not own anything but her OC, Alinime. Her friends, dragonvampyre and Icesis, own their OC's, Dragon and Icesis. Lastly, HTF, me, and all other characters belong to Mondo Media and--  
Me: -*pushes Flippy out of the way and faces the camera*- CAMERA DUDE, RUN! RUUUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIFEEE!!!!! -*Runs offscreen and Evil is running for the camera, then camera man screams like a little girl, drops the camera, and runs away. Then Sierra picks the camera back up, pretending like nothing's happening*- Please read and review, and no flaming!! 3 -*screen goes black*-**


	4. Chapter 4: Up and Down Again

**Alinime: Sorry Sierra couldn't get this thingy up earlier....She had a brainfart or whatever you guys call it XD :3 Okeydokey, how did you like my corny joke? (That actually just came from the top of my head lol X3) I don't know what to blah about next-- oh hey look up there, a bird. oh hey look down there, it's a bug. ooh! and over there's Evil Flippy looking like he's about to kill me....oh.**

**Oh, crap.**

**Evil: *holds knife up to Ali's neck* I'm going to be in this chapter, righ, Ali?  
Alinime: *gulps* Y-Y-yes, Master...  
Evil: Good girl.  
Alinime: *under her breath* _Maybe, it depends on how much I get paid for saying this crap...  
_****Evil: What was that?  
Alinime: NOTHING. O.o****  
Icesis: Hey, Flippy?  
Evil: Yes, what is it, Icesis?  
Icesis: I would like to say something before we start the story.  
Evil: Okay, shoot.  
Icesis: *gets right in front of the camera* Skylar and August, you guys owe me 5 bucks. If I don't get it... *gets even closer* Evil Flippy will find you. *turns the camera towards Evil*  
Evil: Mwahahahaha...That's right...those 5 bucks are comin out of your pockets even if---Wait a minute...Why am I helping you get 5 bucks? I don't even like you.  
Icesis: *Grabs Flippy by his jacket* Listen, we have a contract. And you'll do whatever I tell you to. Got it?  
Evil: Fine.  
Me: Story time!!  
Evil: We're not 3, Cici.  
Me: Whatever. I still control what happens here. You do know that, riiiiight? Wait-- what are you doing? No, I don't wanna die yet! I have a doggyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! *screen goes black***

* * *

Icesis, Russell and Alinime were headed towards the fast food place, but Russell was walking a little slower than usual. Alinime looked back at him, hugged him, and asked, "What's on your mind?"

He sighed. "Can I tell you when we get there, Ali?"

"Sure," she replied, wondering what he could possibly be holding in. As they were walking inside, Icesis asked, "What do you guys want?"

Russell, staring at the ground, replied quietly, "Water..." while Alinime added, "You know me, it's always --"

"Lemonade," Icesis interrupted with a grin. "Got it." she walked to the counter while Alinime and Russell found a table.

"So...What did you need to tell me that you couldn't say with Icesis?" Alinime asked.

"Ali..." Russell trailed off. "Somethin' happened while you were away..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Your parents were...trapped in a fire when you were a young lass...and you somehow escaped, but they didn't make it through..."

"Then why aren't I at Gramma's or Nana's or..." She trailed off as Russell pointed up. Alinime's expression turned from confused to sad, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Well, if they're not here, then how did I survive?"

"I recieved a message from one of your neighbors, and I came as soon as I could. I had to carry you all the way here."

"And I never remembered any of...it this whole..t-time?"

Russell shook his head and hugged her. She was sobbing into his shoulder uncontrollably.

"I...never knew it...until now!! T-t-hank you for...telling me!" she yelled, now bawling her eyes out. Icesis returned with the drinks and her food, and seeing Alinime crying, she patted her back with a somewhat clueless face. Alinime calmed down a little and took a sip of her lemonade, and smiled just a bit because it was fresh-squeezed, and it tasted really good.

"Better?" Icesis asked.

"Yes, t-thank you, Icesis," Alinime replied, smiling a bit. She glanced around the restaurant, bored and a bit curious about what was going on. Behind the counter was a blue skunk with a pine scent air freshener around her neck. Apparently she was the cook, she had the hat and everything. Alinime scanned the tables, seeing the food and the people. At one table, there was a yellow rabbit and a pink chipmunk chatting away happily. _Hm, a date, I guess...? _Alinime thought to herself. Over at another table there was a bunch of half-eaten burgers and a spilled drink. She continued looking around and ended up back at her own table, where Icesis was munching away happily on some fries and chugging her soda, and Russell was looking out the window, taking a sip of his water every now and again. Alinime looked out the window, too. She couldn't help it, all the nature outside was just beautiful. She pulled out her iPod and began listening to random, quiet music, wiping away a half-dried tear. She finally had a chance to relax and get rid of all that tension, but she was soon torn from her little dream world by the annoying bell attached to the door, ringing whenever it moved. Alinime shifted her attention to the doorway and saw a green bear wearing a green beret, jacket and dog tags, smiling happily. She shrugged and went back to staring out the window. Moments later, nearly the entire restaurant was screaming and panicking. Alinime looked back at the grill to find the same bear, except with yellow eyes, shoving the skunk's face onto the grill as she shrieked in sheer terror. Alinime's only thought: _Holy. Friggin'. CRAP._ But she was too terrified to move, so she just sat there, staring. "W-what are --" she managed to gasp, but was immediately cut off by his yellow eyes glaring straight through hers.

"C-can I ask you something? Um..." She continued.

"Absolutely," he replied in a low voice. "Go right ahead."

"Um...uh...."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uh...I, um, uh....." she mumbled.

"Well, are you going to talk?" He growled

_Damn it, I forgot what I was gonna say! Think, Ali, use that empty head of yours for once....um..._

"JEEZ HURRY UP ALREADY I DON'T HAVE ALL FRIGGIN' DAY!!!!!"

"Okay, okay! Um...Any particular reason...you are...um --"

"Throwing her ugly face onto the ridiculously hot grill?"

"You're calling _her_ ugly and you're calling a _grill_ ridiculously hot? Well, I never thought it was possible...Anyway, yes, that's my question."

"Well, hehe, let's not worry about that right now. I have something else in mind..."

_Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, Russell, Icesis and a few others were watching through the window._

"What the...Is she **actually conversing** with him?!" Someone asked from behind Icesis.

"I know," A light blue flying squirrel added on. "Usually, they only have a chance to say 'HELP!' before either he kills them or I come along and help him with that."

"INSANITY!!!" an orange beaver with no hands yelled loudly.

_Back inside the restaurant (**I'm getting tired of having to look that up every time just to spell it right...**)..._

"Y-You want me to help you...MURDER people?!"

"Yes! It's genius!"

"Hmm......*gasp* Oh my god! What the heck is that!?" Alinime yelled convincingly, pointing out the window.

"What? Where?" he yelled confused as Alinime poured her lemonade all over him, causing him to return to his original state.

"What the...What happ -- OH CRAP!!" he screamed, staring at the skunk's dead body.

"Hehe, looks like those 2 years of theatre finally paid off, eh?" Alinime laughed.

"Um...what?"

"Nothing...Haha...Anyway, I'm Alinime. Call me Ali if you like."

"Flippy," He greeted extending his hand.

"Oh no, no no no no, I don't do handshakes. Where I'm from, if a boy and a girl meet, the girl shows gratitude first." With that line, Alinime raised her hand and smacked Flippy so hard he fell to the ground. He then got up slowly, rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell!? You can't do that!" He yelled.

"Pff, you're not the boss of me." And she smacked him to the ground again.

While down, Flippy said, "Okay, I surrender...."

* * *

**Me: Pffff Haha...That last part made me laugh my butt off....And Ali's not lying....HAH haha hahahahah...  
Icesis: So...anything else you laughed at?  
Me: Oh yeah, The remarks outside the restaurant by Splendid and Handy. XD Oh and the part where Flippy called the grill 'ridiculously hot!' I shouldn't be looking at that the wrong way, though...  
Flippy: Well, of course you shouldn't. I'm single, I'm not dating a grill and I'M PROUD OF IT.  
Me: Aren't we all...OH SH*T WE FORGOT DRAGON IN THE CLOSET!!! *runs to closet and opens door to find a skeleton*  
Flippy: She's....dead? *starts crying*  
Me: *Hugs Flippy*  
Dragon: Looking for me?  
Icesis: HOLY CRAP DRAGON'S ALIVE YOU GUYS!!!  
Dragon: Yes, I AM. You guys threw me on a plane to CYRUS AND DESERTED ME.  
Me: Well then, who was in the close.....G-guys, where is my brother?  
Icesis and Flippy: *walk away slowly whistling softly*  
Me: *glances over at Dragon*  
Dragon: Got anymore plane tickets to Cyrus, or maybe Belgium this time?  
Me: *growls*  
Dragon: or not. *runs away*  
Me: Before I chase after her, I need to say that I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of its characters, they belong to Mondo Media. Dragon belongs to dragonvampyre, and Icesis belongs to Icesis. Seriously, I had to say that. It's in my contract. Now, excuse me for a moment... *chases after Dragon***


	5. Chapter 5: UNFREAKINBELIEVABLE

**Me: *pushes glasses up the bridge of her nose a bit and sighs* If these chapters get too short, you guys tell me, okay? ^^  
Flippy: What's with the little ^^, Sierra?  
Me: Eh, I just like to put that at the end of my sentences.  
Flippy: I see.  
Me: TACOOOZ!!!!!!!! *glomps Flippy*  
Flippy: *tries to push me off* What the heck, Sierra!?  
Me: *jumps up* I can't help it. I'm just random all the time.  
Icesis: Well...what about the time when we were at our school concert and--  
Me: Icesis, overheating/fainting counts as random. Were you expecting that to happen?  
Flippy: You fainted at your school concert?  
Me: Yup, and I got to sit on the cooler and when people wanted a drink, I asked, "Do ya want a can of Lysol too?"  
Petunia (in the background): THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH LYSOL!!  
Dragon: *tries not to laugh*  
Flippy: What's so funny?  
Dragon: N-Nothing.....  
Handy: *Walks in* Uh...do any of you know how to treat a 3rd degree burn on the brain....?  
Me: Handy, aren't you supposed to be in that sub-commercial with Chiso right now?  
Handy: OH CRAP I FORGOT *grabs Alinime by the arm* You get 8 Twixbars if you come with me.  
Ali: Yaaayy Twix!!!  
Handy: Oh, yeah, almost forgot: Cici, that brain I was talking about....it was your brother's...  
Me: OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO CODY!?!? *runs to find him*  
Dragon: That was....  
Icesis: Random.....Wait, Handy!  
Handy: Need a moment?  
Ali: CHEW IT OVER WITH TWIX. *holds up peace sign* Bye, cameraman! Say hi to Russell for me!  
Russell: Um, I _am_ the cameraman, Ali.  
Ali: Oh yeah.**  
**(Don't ask how Handy grabbed Ali. Let's just say he used magical powers XD)**

* * *

Alinime chuckled a bit. "YOU surrendered to a GIRL?! Oh god, that is HILARIOUS!! Hahaha! Oh, if only the others had seen it."

Flippy stared into space for a bit, then his face got a little red, and Alinime couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Flippy yelled. Alinime pointed to him and laughed, "Your face just then! HA! Hahaha hahahahaha! Oh god, I can't breathe!! Hahahaha!!!!" She slowly stumbled over to a table and placed one hand on it, the other on her chest, as she gasped for breath and tried to stop laughing her face off.

"S-Stop laughing, th-that's not fu-nny!" Flippy tried to yell, but he was cracking up in between the words of his sentence.

"Well, if it's so unfunny, then why the heck are you laughing!?!? Hahaha!" They eventually ended up on the floor laughing until they could barely breathe, then they calmed down just a bit and stood up. Alinime kept laughing lightly as she put her arm around Flippy's neck, and after about a minute, they stopped and sighed together.

**_Outside the restaurant..........._**

A few couldn't help but stare. Some were thinking "How the hell is that possible?!" and all the others except for Nutty just couldn't believe it. Nutty fainted.

Everyone waited a bit before Flippy and Alinime walked outside and Alinimenoticed Nutty on the ground. Then she turned to a light purple cat with blood red eyes and dark orchid colored hair and asked, "Uh....is he gonna be okay?"

"Maybe.....maybe not....." The cat replied. Icesis bonked her on the head with a rock. "Yes, he is," Icesis said to Alinime. "Oh, by the way, this is Dragon."

_Something + Dragon = CAT????????? _Alinime thought out. _Well, hey, it's just a name!_"Nice to meet you, Dragon." Alinime bowed, helped her up and shook her hand.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH. Okay, so when something's goin' on with her, it's all "handshake handshake nice friend" and all that crap, and when I try to be nice all you do is smack me to the ground like a--" Alinime immediately smacked Flippy yet again, smiling even more widely than last time. Flippy's cheek had been hit so hard, (and quite a few times) it was now bleeding. The warm red liquid dripped onto the gravel, leaving a very tiny puddle.

"Oh, oh crap, I'm sorry! I mean, I knew it could take a few hits but I didn't know it would do that! Oh jeez......" Alinime apologized quietly, taking out a small light pink handkerchief with some light blue designs on it. She began wiping away some of the blood stains on Flippy's cheek, still apologizing.

"No worries," Flippy assured. "It's gonna be okay. Besides, I've suffered worse than this."

"Really? But isn't getting beat up by a g-- Oh...I should shut up now........"

* * *

**Ali: Hey...um...Flippy, am I in trouble for rubbing it in that you got beat up by a girl?  
Flippy: No sh*t, Sherlock.  
Me: Well, you 2 have fun with that. Anyway guys...Sorry for not updating in a while. First, I was grounded for 2 weeks so I spent that whole time playing Guitar Hero 3 (I'm actually really good at it, except my fingers can't exactly reach the orange button yet :p), then when I was un-grounded, I tried to go back to this, but my computer kept shutting itself down and installing some weird updates for no apparent reason. Now I have to save this like, every 2 sentences just to be safe....Then I got addicted to guitar hero like Nutty to candy. _Then_ I got new glasses (they're orange and black...they look really cool), _then_ my brother got his ear pierced while my almost-stepbrother kept complaining about "waah I cant get an industrial because I'm not old enough and we cant find a plaxe that does 'em," _THEN_ I got a garlic breadstick and made the foil into a rectangle, _THEN_ my real brother got me a shirt that says "I *heart* Stuff" (I said I was gonna wear it on the first day of school), THEEEEN I dyed my hair red, and NOW I'm typing this. Whew...what a mouthful...  
Dragon: What, you guys dont wanna hear about MY vacation?  
Everyone else: *asleep*  
Dragon: *Leaves*  
Me: *opens one eye* Okay guys, coast is clear.  
Icesis: Good.  
Me: Y'know, they should cancel that show Everybody Hates Chris.  
Flippy: Why?  
Me: BECAUSE. CHRIS IS OKAY. BUT. EVERYBODY HATES DRAGON A LOT MORE THAN CHRIS.  
Dragon: *singsong voice* I heard that!  
Me: *singsong* You were supposed toooo! *pulls out sketchpad, opens to a certain page and laughs a little*  
Icesis: What?  
Me: I never knew Handy was such a great artist. Seriously, He drew this all by himself! *shows drawing*  
Flippy: WHAT THE --  
Icesis: HOLY --  
Me: I KNOW. Oh, almost forgot the disclaimer. Guys?  
Icesis and Flippy: Sierra does not own Happy Tree Friends or any of it's characters. They belong to Mondo Media. Nor does she own Dragon or Icesis. Dragon belongs to dragonvampyre and Icesis belongs to --  
Icesis: MEEEEE hey look...three Icesises piled up right there. Also, she doesn't own Everybody Hates Chris.  
Me: And I have no clue who does. Lets just say it goes to its...respectful owner...? *looks at Flippy who nods*  
Owner: YAY I'M RESPECTFUL!!!!!  
Ali: BUT she does own me and I'm still in trouble.....right?  
Flippy: Well, what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6: Yes, it's a midget

**Me: Hey there! ~ :DDD sorry for not updating in a reeeeeeeeeeeally long time...i was grounded. (I have to stop getting grounded)  
****Ali: you're right....you haven't updated in a while...  
****Me: yeah...Well in the A/N in the last chapter, I called the owner of everybody hates chris 'respectful.' Flippy, you agreed with that. *munches on beef jerky* you are a moron.  
****Flippy: but yesterday you said I was a genius!!!  
****Me: Yeah, and now you're a moron. (Should have said rightful owner......) oh guess what? February 13 was my birthday and i was.....13****. yay!  
Flippy: happy birthday, cici. :D  
Ali: hey guys, can I say something real quick to our fans?  
****Me: sure, Ali.  
****Ali: okay. So although the summary says "FlippyXOC," no, he is not paired up with me.  
****Flippy: that would be wrong..........  
****Ali: hey, I may not be your girlfriend, but I have feelings.  
****Flippy: oh yeah.  
****Ali -_- okay, I'm debating whether i should pair him up with---  
****Me: HOLD ON ALI THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA!!!!  
****Ali: *sigh*  
****Me: I AM ACCEPTING OC'S. Give me their name, age, species, appearance, and their crush if they have one. So yeah.  
****Ali: ANYWAY......should I pair him up with one of your OC's (or dragon maybe.........XD) or just leave this story like a crazy friend thing?  
****Flippy: hey, where's Icesis?  
****Ali: she went to get a snow cone.  
****Me: *gasp* I wanna snow cone!! *drops bag of beef jerky and runs to get one*  
****Ali: well, we should just get on with the story....  
****Flippy: *nods*  
****Me: I have to peeeeeeee! (Random)**

* * *

_**The next morning....**_

Alinime woke with a stretch.....then remembered she fell asleep on the ground. "Ugh....my back...which is weird. That's something an old person says. I'm 13!!" She looked around with sleepy eyes, then climbed up a tree. She fit in brtween some branches and pulled out her speakers and iPod. She started playing Hey You by No Doubt and hummed with it. Flippy came out of his house and yelled, "TURN THAT SH*T OFF I'M TRYIN' TO GET SOME SLEEP IN HERE!!!!!"

"NEVER!!!!!" Alinime triumphantly shouted back and turned it up.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. just give me your OC's and my brain will actually want to work :DDDD**


End file.
